


Ichi-go ichi-e

by osakinana



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Character Study, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakinana/pseuds/osakinana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Tokyo Ghoul timeline focusing on Uta? More info to be added!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichi-go ichi-e

He could hear the wind's fierce howling as he felt it's force against his face. Each sharp gust froze his features like ice and blew waves of long black hair into his eyes and mouth. Despite the apparently piqued weather, sat at the edge atop the towering sky scraper among Tokyo's concrete jungle, feet dangling casually over the side, Uta did not waver in the slightest. The sky was a misty grey, a darker hue in the distance where the stained clouds gathered. Today, it would rain in Tokyo.

 

He watched the city people below him like an omniscient god. They looked as small as ants from up here, black dots crawling along in their masses. But humans were far more interesting to him than mere insects. Unlike ants, each human was different. A different style. A different smell. A different taste. A different personality deep inside that body. Though what a measly thing the human body is, Uta thought. Their hearts beat, and their lungs fill and deflate, and their muscles contract, and their brain calculates. But bones snap and organs fail and flesh tears and skin rips and they bleed. And scab. And bleed again. And again and again and again and they keep bleeding until all their blood has drained out and there's no fluid left inside anymore, just a pool of it at the feet of their floppy translucent case of a body. Easily crushed. In that respect, not so much unlike an insect. He'd always found it strange how badly evolved their physical bodies were when they carried something so delicate. A thought, a wish, an emotion. A soul. He just couldn't understand why something that special was carried by a vessel so utterly destructible. 

 

That was part of its beauty, he supposed. Like an intricate origami flower. Beauty such as that could never last forever. He could tear it in half, destroy it completely at the flick of his wrist. Or, he could pick petals away slowly and painfully until the flower was nothing more than hundreds of scraps of dirtied meaningless paper. He could simply admire the art of course, hang it from his ceiling as decor perhaps. Though that wouldn't prevent it from being destroyed, the rotting would just take longer.

 

It was all of a sudden that the hunger hollowing his stomach seemed to grip him. It'd been so long since he'd last eaten.


End file.
